


It's a (Blind) Date

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Blind Date, Coming Out, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When Rose and Lissa realize their best friends are both into boys... They start plotting.





	It's a (Blind) Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr.

In the end, Christian and Mason meeting was inevitable. Honestly, it was a wonder it took this long.

Christian was Lissa’s best friend. Mason was Rose’s best friend. When the two girls started dating, it was only a matter of time until the two of them would meet considering all the  _best friend time_  was suddenly hogged by the  _girlfriends time_.

In the end, Mason and Christian met when they started to hang out all together, the four of them, because that was pretty much the only way to hang out with Rose or Lissa these days. 

Mason was… intriguing. He reminded Christian of Rose and it was easy to see why they were friends but at the same time, he seemed like a more subdued version of her, more friendly and less sarcastic, easier to take in.

He’d come to like him. He’d come to like Mason quite a lot, certainly more than Rose. He was a good friend to hang out with while Lissa was too busy with Rose. Chris didn’t have too many friends, so he appreciated that.

And yes, Christian didn’t have too many friends so it might have caused him to be a bit of a pushover of Lissa’s because she was his best friend and for a long time the only friend.

It was the only reason he allowed her to dress him in this… thing.

***

Rose was gaping at Christian, who kept fidgeting and looking entirely uncomfortable and ridiculous in all the… colour. In pink, purple and blue. In the colours of the bisexual flag, next to Lissa who was all the lesbian shades of pink.

And granted, it was Pride, but Christian was straight… wasn’t he?

She dragged Lissa aside the moment she got a chance, leaving poor Christian with an equally flustered Mason, who kept staring at him like he wasn’t unsure what to do.

“Christian is bi??”

Her girlfriend kept staring at her, bewildered. 

“I would have thought I dressed him to make it obvious?”

“Pretty much, yeah, but I was sure he was straight. You said he was dating Natalie!”

“Yeah, for a week in high school. You’re a pan girl dating a lesbian and your best friend is a pan guy. What is so sensational about Christian’s sexuality?”

Rose smiled wickedly.

“Nothing. Just… besides the fact it feels completely surreal to see him in something that’s not black, it puts some things into perspective.”

She kept grinning like a cat that caught the canary as she grabbed Lissa’s hand and dragged her along, plotting.

***

When Rose suggested a blind date, Mason  _knew_  it was a horrible idea. But he really needed to get over Christian, as much harder as it was now that he knew Christian was into guys too.

So he agreed. He has no idea where his self-preservation instinct was when he agreed to  _Rose’s plan_  but he did. And Rose, Rose never did things halfway. And Rose happened to be dating a trust fund baby who had a lot of money and equally devious ideas. So between her and Lissa, Mason shouldn’t be surprised when he was sat in an empty fancy restaurant, only one table for two in the huge space.

Trying not to fidget and busying himself playing with the napkin, he contemplated if he could run now or if that would be rude.

“Hey.”

Mason shot up from his seat, staring at the newcomer, his apparent blind date.

_Christian Ozera._

The other man sat down, smirking slightly.

“I take you it was really a  _blind_  date for you?”

Mason sat down, staring.

“You  _knew_?”

“Not quite. I agreed to a blind date because Lissa kept annoying me about it but when I noticed her and Rose plotting something after the Pride, I figured they must have taken your surprise with my sexuality as a… crush, or something.”

He blushed slightly.

“But hey, it’s okay. We’re… friends, right? We can just use this as an occasion to feast on Lissa’s money if you don’t want to… you know.”

“No, it’s…” Mason looked away. “They might have interpreted the crush right.”

When he found the courage to look, Christian was blushing and looked mildly surprised but he was smiling.

“Guess it’s a date then?”

“First date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @kimmyhunter and let's fangirl about Christian and Mason.


End file.
